Right Choice?
by brit02
Summary: Bella's life with Jacob- 10 years after Eclipse. ONE SHOT or should i write another chapter? review and tell me please!


**Disclamier: I do not own these characters (cept the twins lol)**

**Enjoy!!**

**xxx**

My eyes still closed, I stretched, popping my joints. The small blanket barely covered me anymore, and I grinned. He _always _did this. Even though I barely needed the blanket anymore- after ten years in Forks, I have gotten used to the ever-present chill- I still liked the extra warmth it offered. I rolled over to face him, tracing the hard contours of his chest lightly with my finger. He smiled as he slowly woke up, possibly remembering the great night we had before. Without opening his eyes, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I laughed as I rolled on top of him and pecked him slightly on the lips, before he released me.

I jumped lightly out of bed and threw on his t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I felt his eyes on me, and answered his appraising glance with a grin. His brown eyes lit up and before I could give him a proper good morning kiss, a small figure jumped on top of him.

"Daddy, daddy, guess what!!"

Jacob groaned as he turned to his excited daughter. "Taylor…" he said with a playful frown. "What are you doing up so early?"

Taylor's twin brother walked in, looking at his father and sister cautiously. His chocolate brown eyes, so much like my own, were wary. He knew better than to get in his twin's way when she was so hyper.

I scooped the little four-year old in my arms and sat on the edge of the bed. Tousling Taylor's brown hair I asked with mock seriousness, "Taylor, did you wake your brother up?"

She turned to me, her small hazel eyes full of innocence. "No 'course not mommy! He woke up on his own!" she added indignantly. I laughed, and nuzzled my face into Luke's short brown hair. The only similarity between the twins was their hair; it was the exact same shade and length.

Still bouncing she turned to Jacob. "Daddy you _promised _you would take us to see grandpa Billy today. Pleasseee?"

Jacob sighed, deliberating. The side of his mouth twitched, enjoying the suspense he saw on his daughter's face. Tapping his chin, he turned to Luke. "Luke, do you want to go see grandpa today?" Luke just shrugged, perfectly content in my arms.

"Please, please, please, with a cherry on top?" Taylor pleaded. "I'll give you five kisses!"

Jacob sighed, and turned to me. I rearranged my face so I looked mildly interested; I was neutral on this topic. "Well…ok fine." Taylor squealed and jumped towards her brother, snatching him out of my arms.

"Yay!! Luke we get to see grandpa!! Whoo-hoo!"

Taylor's exhilaration was contagious, and soon even the more reserved twin was jumping with joy.

"Wait, wait. Taylor…" Jake sat up in bed, crossing his arms and pretending to be stern. "Where are my kisses?"

"Oops, sorry daddy!" she bounced to Jacob, and kissed him five times.

"Nah, not good enough." scolded Jake. Taylor kissed him five more times, wrapping her small, tanned arms around his neck.

He leaned back, purposefully avoiding his daughter's anxious eyes. "That would do," he said as met her gaze, flashing his white teeth in a quick smile.

Jubilant, Taylor ran to her brother, and dragged him out of the room. "C'mon Luke, we gotta get dressed and look pretty." Luke groaned as he allowed his sister to pull him down the hall.

Smiling fondly, I sat next to Jake, rubbing my finger over my wedding bands. They were simple and fashioned after the Quileute promise rings. I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer.

I relaxed in his embrace, enjoying his warmth and love. Turning, I kissed him soundly.

"I love you," I whispered, my voice ragged.

"Love you too Bells," he whispered back, pulling me in for another kiss. I ran my hands through his short black hair, latching myself to him.

I felt myself slipping away, everything fading into blackness.

"Jacob!" I cried, but my voice was swallowed by the darkness. Sobbing, I curled into a ball, feeling a physical loss of my husband and two children in a place somewhere under my heart.

"No…" I moaned, rousing myself from my sleep.

I felt an arm wrap around me protectively. It wasn't the warm arm of Jacob, but it still felt familiar. Cold and rock hard.

With a start, I tumbled out of my bed and onto the hard floor. I raised my eyes accusingly to Edward, who was chuckling quietly. He beckoned me to come back, and, unable to resist him, I willingly thrust myself into his arms.

I was at Charlie's house, in my bedroom. It was the night after the battle between Victoria and her newborns and my adopted family and werewolves. The warmth of the house I had on the rez, Jacob, Taylor, Luke…it was all just a dream. Just a dream.

I found myself crying for the life I never had, and the children I will never have.

Brushing his lips against my tear-streaked face, Edward mumbled, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, adamant. I was _not _going to tell him this dream. Thankful once again that Edward could not read my mind, I cried in relative silence for the dream that would never be realized.

Edward let me sob for a few minutes before asking the one question that nearly broke my heart. "Who are Taylor and Luke? You cried out their names before you woke up."

"Some kids...twins." I mumbled into his chest. I knew if I cried out their names, I must have said Jake's name.

He nodded, and continued to hold me in his arms. Relaxing, I eventually stopped crying.

I couldn't help but wonder though…did I make the right choice staying with Edward?

**Hey guys =] just trying out an idea I had last night…**

**Tell me what you think and I maybe would write a whole fic based on this…**

**And don't worry, I'm gonna update on my other stories soon!!**

**Review!! Or else…*menacing laugh***

**xp**


End file.
